Truth or Dare
Truth or Dare is the 3rd episode of The Happy Tree Friends Fanon Stories Show and the 3rd episode of Season 1. In this episode, A game of Truth or Dare is played and JD Winkerman gets the most embarrassing dare ever. Cast Starring: * JD Winkerman * PePe * Flaky * Sheega * Fizz * Toothy * Lumpy * Jay Jay * Kimimeeky Featuring: * Disco Bear 'Appearances: ' * Generic Tree Friends Plot At Flaky's house in Happy Tree Town, Flaky, her siblings and their friends are playing truth or dare. PePe goes first and accepts truth. JD Winkerman asks PePe if he ever had stage fright as a kid. PePe says yes. Lumpy is next and accepts a dare. JD Winkerman dares Lumpy to stand on his head while holding his breath. Lumpy stands on his head and holds his breath. He breaks a blood vessel in the process. It is Sheega's turn and she accepts a dare from PePe to kill the Generic Tree Friend who is throwing eggs at the house. Sheega dares PePe back but double dares Sheega who double dares PePe back. PePe gives Sheega the dreaded triple dog dare. Sheega gets a knife from the kitchen and goes outside to the Generic who is throwing eggs at Flaky's house. The Generic steps on Sheega's tail causing her to scream. She gets the knife out and goes airborne. She comes landing and stabs the Generic in the heart. The others inside applaud Sheega. Sheega returns inside and Sheega shows PePe her sore tail. PePe puts some Icy Hot on it. Fizz is next and accepts a truth. Jay Jay asks Fizz if she ever failed in elementary school. Fizz always got straight A's. It is Sheega's turn again and she accepts truth instead of a dare. JD Winkerman asks Sheega what is the worst thing she did at a funeral. Sheega says she farted during the wake. Everyone laughs at this. It is Kimimeeky's turn and she accepts a dare. The Winkster dares Kimimeeky to go to Disco Bear's house and steal a pair of his underwear Kimimeeky accepts and heads out across the street to Disco Bear's house. Disco Bear is in the shower and Kimimeeky goes into Disco Bear's bedroom and searches his drawers and finds a pair of underwear with Disco Balls on it. Disco Bear comes out of the shower and sees Kimimeeky stealing his underwear. He tries to flirt with her causing Kimimeeky to become uncomfortable. Back at Flaky's, The Winkster sees Kimimeeky is in trouble and sends Sheega out to rescue her. Sheega goes to the back door and takes flight to Disco Bear's house. Disco Bear is tries to kiss Kimimeeky but Sheega swoops in and grabs Flaky's sister out of the house. This leaves Disco Bear confused. Sheega leaves a note saying that Kimimeeky will return his underwear after she finishes her dare. Kimimeeky and Sheega return to Flaky's house and Kimimeeky shows the group a pair of Disco Bear's underwear. Everyone marvels at it. Kimimeeky goes back outside to return the underwear to Disco Bear. Jay Jay is next and he goes for a dare. Sheega dares Jay Jay to find an empty toilet paper roll in the garbage in the bathroom. Jay Jay heads upstairs and grabs a roll. Flaky is next and she accepts a dare. PePe dares Flaky to spank Lumpy. Flaky spanks Lumpy. It is Toothy's turn and he accepts truth. JD Winkerman asks Toothy if he ever got a certificate from the American Dental Association for his teeth. Toothy never had one. It is JD Winkerman's turn and he accepts a dare. PePe dares The Winkster the ultimate dare that will have him embarrassed. PePe dares JD WInkerman to put on one of his adult diapers. JD Winkerman tries to dare Lumpy but the stupid moose double dares The Winkster. He goes upstairs to PePe's bedroom and sees the adult diapers in the closet. He grabs one and puts it on. It feels a bit loose so he adjusts the Velcro tabs to make it fit. He heads downstairs and everyone laughs at him. JD Winkerman takes off the diaper and puts it back in PePe's room, ending the episode. Moral: "Do things even when you don't want to!" Deaths * Sheega kills a Generic Tree Friend by stabbing him in the heart. Injuries * Lumpy breaks a blood vessel. * Sheega's tail is stepped on. Destruction * Sheega breaks a window while saving Fizz. Trivia * This episode was inspired by the game of Truth or Dare,